Secrets
by 13-Syn-13
Summary: Kinda AU. Nyssa, Nomak, and Whistler are alive, but that's all I'm gonna say. Look inside for the full summary. It's too big to fit here...I think - J.M.H


Title: Secrets  
Authoress: J.M. Hooks

* * *

Summary: Kinda AU. Whistler, Nomak, and Nyssa are alive and kickin'. Blade finds a vampire familiar near death and saves her against his better instinct. Now, the vampire that owns her wants her back and will stop at nothing to keep her from spilling her master's secrets.

* * *

Chapter One - Found

Blade cursed the night air, suddenly, loosing sight of his prey for the night. They had been smart and set off a few smoke bombs to give themselves a good headstart.

The vampire hunter looked around, getting a strong whiff of human blood.

'A vampire's prey, no doubt.' Blade thought as he made his way toward the smell.

It got very strong as Blade made his way toward the smell. Blade looked to his left, seeing nothing. He looked to his right and saw a woman sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall of a building.

The woman was bloody and battered, bruised and broken. She was wearing a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and some boots, all of which were covered with blood.

She was badly wounded; her stomach was cut open, not deep, but still enough to hurt really bad. The woman had a gash on the left side of her face, going down her cheek, too.

Blade could tell she was going to die soon if he did not help her. He knelt down beside her and gazed over her face.

The woman cracked her eyes open a little and gazed over at Blade. But her eyes closed as soon as they opened and he didn't get a good look at them.

She reminded Blade of Whistler when he had found him asa vampire, back in Russia.

Blade struggled within himself to keep from helping this girl, who could very well be a vampire's familar trying to play a trick on him.

Blade looked down and sighed, berating himself for what he was going to do.

The vampire hunter, gently, picked up the girl and straightened himself. Blade walked back to his car, laying her in the back seat.

As he drove back to headquarters, Blade kept an eye on the rear-view mirror, just to be safe, but the girl never moved.

Once Blade got back to headquarters, he got out of the car and was greeted by his love, Nyssa.

"Hello, Blade." She said, smiling.

"Nyssa, I need you to help me with something." Blade said, seriously.

"What is it?" Nyssa asked, looking worried,and Blade opened the back door of the car. "What happened to her?" Nyssa asked, rushing up to the unconscious girl in the back seat of the car.

"I'm not sure, but I have a suspicion that she was beaten by the vampires in the area." Blade replied, loosening his gloves.

"We need to get her onto a flat surface so I can clean off the blood and see how bad her wounds are." Nyssa said and Blade nodded, coming forward once more.

Blade got the woman to a table, suspiciously very much like the one the reaper was dissected on.

Whistler came out of the back and stopped when he saw the woman.

"More strays?" Whistler said, studying the gashes along the girl's skin.

"Yeah, but this one could be helpful later. . .old man." Blade said, taking off his jacket.

"You may be right, but watch her close." Whistler warned and he walked off somewhere.

"Where's Nomak?" Blade asked and Nyssa poinrted towards the ceiling.

Blade looked up into the rafters as Nyssa began to clean off the girl's skin. Blade could see Nomak crouched down on one of the rafter beams, looking down at the newcomer.

Nomak jumped down from the rafter beams and watched Nyssa clean off the blood.

"What happened?" Nomak asked through his rough voice. (A/N - Which I love so much!!!)

"She was beaten by vampires." Nyssa replied and Blade questioned her with a raised eyebrow. "They bit her. I'm guessing that they meant to kill her, but Blade showed up and spoiled that plan. So they had no choice but to leave andhope she bled to death."

"Wonder what was so important that they had to try and kill her over." Blade said and Nyssa nodded her agreement.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes opened again and she looked up at Nyssa, who stopped what she was doing and stared back, kind of hypnotized by them. The woman's eyes were a startling glass-like, icy blue color that seemed like they were cold and evil, but Nyssa could tell that was only a cover.

"Wow." Nyssa said and Blade and Nomak looked at the woman's eyes. "W-what's you n-name?" She asked, stumbling over her words a bit.

"Kyra." The woman replied and she tried to sit up, but the gash on her stomach wouldn't allow it. "Ugh!!" She cried out, holding her wounded belly.

"Don't try to sit up, yet. I haven't had the time to stitch you up." Nyssa said, pusing the woman back into a lying position. "I've been trying to calculate the extent of your injuries."

"I'd say. . .well, just about. . .very painful!" Kyra said, a grimace on her face.

"I'm sure it is." Nyssa replied, smiling a bit.

"Who are you?" Kyra asked, looking at both Nyssa and a human-looking Nomak.

"I'm Nyssa and this is my brother, Jared, but he SOMETIMES prefers 'Nomak'." Nyssa said and Kyra nodded.

"Actually, I prefer it all the time." Nomak said, looking annoyed.

"Nice voice." Kyra said, smiling.

"Thanks." Nomak replied after a beat, looking at her strangely.

"I'm - -" Blade started, but Kyra cut him off.

"I already know you, Blade. The vampires talk about you all the time." Kyra said and Blade raised an eyebrow.

"What do they say about me?" Blade asked, trying not to smile.

"Mostly, how much they wanna kill you." Kyra said, smirking a bit.

"Doesn't surprise me." Blade said, returning to his usual emotionless face.

"Oh, really?" Kyra said and she continued to smirk at the Daywalker.

"What do they want with you?" Blade asked and Kyra just looked at him.

"Who?" Kyra replied, innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean. The vampires! What do they want with you?" Blade asked, making Kyra want to cower in the corner, if she could even get up, that is.

Kyra looked at the three people in the room and sighed.

Suddenly, a wave of nausia hit her, full force, and her vision started to get foggy.

Kyra grabbed Nyssa by the collar and pulled her dwn to where she could hear her shaky voice.

"Help me." Kyra whispered and Nyssa nodded and watched as Kyra started to fall unconscious, her grip on Nyssa's collar loosening and her hand falling.

Kyra was out like a light that had burned out.


End file.
